


Red and Blue

by laurature



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, The Fosters
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurature/pseuds/laurature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it had been Jude who got shot? What if it was Connor waiting outside in the waiting room for Jude?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So while waiting for tonights episode of The Fosters (2x20) I was thinking how it's probably and all spoilers seem to be leading to it being Connor getting shot, but what if it had been Jude who got shot.   
> So this is a little one shot of that.   
> Enjoy :)   
> Comments and feed back are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Sincerely Laura

It was long into the hours of the morning. The hospital was dead quiet. Callie and Mariana sat in two chairs hands gripped tightly together. Mariana's head resting on Callie's shoulder. Even though Callie had sworn she wouldn't fall asleep her own head was now resting against Mariana's and her eyes had drifted closed.   
Connor wasn't sure if Callie was resting or if she had found some peace in sleep, but he smiled for her.   
He was glad she could get some rest.   
He couldn't sleep though. He sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chair and stared at his hands. They were still stained red.   
He had scrubbed them until they were sore but he couldn't get the blood off, the faint tint of it was still there.   
Jude's blood. 

They had sneaked out, it was stupid and he hated himself right now for making Jude come. He knew that Jude had only come to see him. To hang out with him, so that they could get some alone time.  
They were supposed to be kissing right now. Tiny sweet innocent kisses that Connor dreamed about at night.   
He hadn't wanted to make out with Jude... okay that was a lie but it was also the truth.   
He just wanted to spend time alone with Jude. He didn't care what they did. They could have even just lay in bed side by side and that would have been enough for Connor. Because he knew that they had all the time in the world and that tomorrow or the next day he could kiss Jude senseless.   
But now he didn't know. He didn't know anything.   
When the gun shot had gone off he hadn't had time to do anything but turn and catch Jude as he fell backwards.   
He had tried to stop the bleeding. Tried to hold the wound like he'd seen in countless tv shows. But so much blood.   
Jude's blue shirt turning red.   
Connor's hands now red.

Connor stands up abruptly the chair he was just sitting in squeaking across the floor.   
“Connor?” Mariana asks her eyes fluttering open slightly.  
“I just...minute... need.” Connor's words are incomplete as he scurries out of the waiting room.   
Mariana nods and closes her eyes understanding what Connor can't quite say out loud.   
He needs space, he needs to not be in the bright white room where so many people before him have waited.   
Waiting to hear if their loved one is going to live or die. 

Connor can't be there to hear the news. It feels like he's been waiting for hours.   
His feet carry him down unmarked halls. He follows turns not knowing where he is going until he reaches an open area.   
No more doctors walking around. No more chairs lining hallways. There is a set of sliding doors to his left that lead outside and more hallways on his right. But in front of him.  
In front of him is a gift shop.  
His feet carry him in. He's not even sure why but he follows his feet and let his eyes scan the shelves.   
Tiny teddy bears, big teddy bears all saying get well soon.   
How is that supposed to help? How is that supposed to do anything...at all? He thinks o himself.  
A stupid bear isn't going to rewind tonight and make everything better. Even if Connor bought a bear Jude was still lying in a surgery with a bullet wound.   
Connor picks up a white bear holding a heart and throws it across the room. Knocking down a display.  
“Excuse me young man.” a sharp voice says from the counter to his left.   
“Sorry.” Connor says his voice barely audible “I'll clean up it.”  
Connor drags his feet across the tiny store and kneels to pick up the mess he made.   
He picks up the bear first setting it down on a shelve to his right before crutching down again and inspecting the damage.   
Tiny bottles litter the ground. He picks them up by the handful and places them on the table they got knocked off of.   
Lining them up as he puts them down.   
Finally the last bottle is in his hand and he looks down at it.   
A tiny blue bottle with a silver lid.   
Nail polish. He knocked over nail polish. He lets out a laugh.   
Then keeps laughing, he clutches the bottle in his hand and keeps laughing.  
Laughing until his stomach hurts and his eyes are watering. Tears spilling down his cheeks.   
Connor bites his lips trying to control the laughing but it doesn’t help he just keeps laughing. He laughs so hard his breathing becomes ragged.  
The tears fall harder then, his breathing becoming sharp and in quick breaths.  
He can't breath he feels like his lungs are going to burst. Like his heart is being ripped from his chest.   
The women at the counter has walked over now putting her arm around his.   
“Breathe sweet heart breathe. Slow deep breaths.”  
Connor tries. Tries to take a deep breath but he can't.  
“It's my fault. All my fault. He wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for me.” Connors words are shaky.   
The room spins. He sees Jude lying there in his arms. He feels Jude's hand cover his as he presses into the wound. The yelling so much yelling. It's all coming back.  
The red and blue lights of the ambulance. The red and blue of Jude's shirt.   
The blood so much blood.   
Connor's throat is horse, it hurts. But not as much as Jude must be hurting.  
Jude. Jude. Jude.  
Connor takes a deep breath and then another one until the tears on his face are silent.  
Jude. Connor breathes in. Jude, Connor lets out another shaky breath.  
Jude.  
Connor wipes the tears away and steps out of the womens embrace.   
“Sorry about the display.” Connor says his voice cold and distant. He turns then and walks away back into the halls the are unfamiliar and too bright.

He's almost back to the waiting room when he looks down and realizes he's still clutching the bottle of blue nail polish.   
He leans against the wall and slowly lets himself slide down it until he is sitting.   
He crosses his legs and rest his head against the wall.  
Sitting there on the floor then with no one else around Connor opens the bottle.   
Slowly and carefully he paints his nails.   
Coat after coat he paints the blue on his nails. Blue for Jude. Blue for Connor.

He decides then that when Jude wakes up he'll paint his nails too. Even if he's not good at it and his nails look like a mess. He decides that Jude is going to wake up.   
Jude is going to be okay, and when he does wake up Connor is going to be sitting there.


End file.
